


sometimes family is two frienemys and their favourite human

by CupcakeCult



Series: daster sounds like desaster and that's what these two are [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jo is done with this, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Other, We Die Like Men, bessy is kind of in it?, candel light dinner, the Doctor and the master are just overprotective parents, the Doctor is driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCult/pseuds/CupcakeCult
Summary: 3 and delgado relised that they have basicly became jo's parents
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Series: daster sounds like desaster and that's what these two are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	sometimes family is two frienemys and their favourite human

“You see Miss Grant”, the Master got themselves on eye to eye level with the abducted woman, “I have gotten wind of your male company last week and I highly disapprove of him” This statements only response was a glare from the blond one. “I have already gone out of my way to have a lengthy talk with him as well so I demand you do not contact him again, if he should initiate to contact you, tell me and he will not bother you again”  
“Oh so you are having the talk as well?”, the Doctor appeared in the doorframe. Their arms crossed and watching the other two life forms.  
“I surely do. I have talked to the other human in question as well.” The other Timelord stood up straight and tugged his shirt.  
“So that was why he was scared and ready to burst into tears. Normally I do not accept this kind of treatment”, the Doctor eyed his old friend, “however in this case I will let it slip”  
“And why exactly do you disapprove?” asked Jo and tried to move her hands to get more comfortable with the rope tied around her wrists. Both aliens propositioned themselves in front of her.  
“You see I, and him probably as well, decided to do a little background check”  
“I do not want to scare you any more than necessary therefore we will not mention any details. Let us just say that he is not a nice person and we forbid any kind of interaction”  
“That is coming from you?” asked Jo, rolling her eyes and giving up on getting comfortable while being tied to a plastic chair. She wasn’t interested in comparing moral standards to those of the master although her date could only do better. The alien men positioned themselves in front of Jo, looking like mother hens which made the situation not frightening at all. For a few seconds – twenty two to be exact – the only noise was Jos skirt rubbing on the chair. She has been sitting there for way to long and it started to get quite uncomfortable.  
The silver haired bent down and inspected the handcuffs. The hostage situation has been going on for long enough. “Now, old friend don’t you have any evil schemes to plan just to be betrayed?” The words given as an answer got lost in the dark beard of the Master but they assembled something like “I promise to surprise… next time…”. Jo watched them leave the room and slam the door while the Doctor opened her handcuffs.  
“Can we go now if you don’t want to stop him from whatsoever?”  
“Don’t worry I have already reversed the polarity of his traps, so it’s safe to leave”

“You know I am an adult, right? I can choose my own partners all by myself”, stated Jo on a drive home which was featured by awkward silence. The harsh and cold wind blew through her hair and made her shiver.  
Taking his eyes of the road and completely focusing on the female next to them the Doctor answered: “He dissected alien life forms and distilled some of their hormones to sell them as drugs” With a groan Jo reclined her head and stared into the grey, cloudy sky.  
“Can you even remember his name?”  
The Doctor cleared their throat and decided that it would be a good idea to adjust their focus on the street again. Did the name start with a H? Or was his name Owen? Jason? Jackson? No, he couldn’t quite get their head around a name and it was distracting the Doctor from the non-existing traffic anyway!  
“These hormones have an exhausting, fuddled effect on the human brain. It leads to memory loss, paralysations, cellular deaths in the brain and other mayor organs. Symptoms which his last date showed before her death”  
Jo began to shiver. The wind continued to blow around her, harsh and cold.  
“Also you should have put on a jacket before being abducted, Jo. It is cold outside”

On the next morning a golden shining cube appeared at the UNIT head quarter. It hovered around one and half meters above the ground near the TARDIS, sending out a mental call to the timelord. When he made contact with the cube the image of the Master appeared in the Doctors mind. Well combed and dressed, inviting the other for Dinner in London. After the message was delivered another cube appeared, spreading some poison without any dedication simply for the sake of it.  
The Masters gloved hands took the bare one and the Doctor felt the others beard on his skin, “I am very glad you decided to show up, we have to discuss Ms. Grants partner. I can’t have her die by some human since I enjoy havi… she makes an excellent hostage”  
“Oh I don’t doubt that” the Doctor jerked his hand back and sat down at a table with two chairs and a light candle in the middle of it. The restaurant was completely empty expect for the two Timelords and a nervous waiter. The only noise came from their breathing. Every candle was lit, the only electronic light came from the kitchen. “I hope you are going to try to murder me after dessert, I would like to try the Tiramisu. I have heard it is very good here” The early evening turned into midnight while their conversation passed from the human that remains unnamed and his inappropriate behaviour to nuclear transmutations. The conversation was lightheaded, the mockery not serious and instead of being streaked with rivalry it was more like the afternoons they have spent on the academy together. Beneath two suns and surrounded with read grass when their happiness was real. It was nearly like back then, only the childish innocence was lost.  
Instead of putting poison into the Doctors Tiramisu or Tea, with every hour the Master moved his hand closer to the Doctor. When the clock struck midnight, the timelords hade their hands entangled and left the restaurant which the Master booked with his hypnotic powers. In the dim lights of the lanterns their shared their first kiss in millennials. It wasn’t tender anymore. Their kiss was filled with regret and loss and reunion.  
“Now my dear Doctor if you do not reject me I will take you home now”  
“Always coming up with a trick to get what you want. I have Bessy close up so I don’t have to be brought anywhere”  
“You would just leave?”  
“Would you let me drive you?”  
“If we share this night”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @ pan-desaster on tumblr  
> I am so sorry that it took me quiet a while to write this however I will accept this prompt as canon from now on. The doctor and the master being overprotective weird parents, adopting Jo by accident and UNIT just watching like “What is going on?”, that’s it!


End file.
